Frozen Shadows
by PhoenixReign
Summary: Captain Hitsugaya's best friend from the academy, Ayame Saiyuki has just been promoted to third seat and is transferred to his squad. However tensions rise when he now deems himself responsible to protect her at all costs. What he doesn't know that Ayame has been hiding a dark secret from him that he never would expect.
1. The Beginning

Hitsugaya was in the middle of doing paperwork when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Hitsugaya shouted. The door slid open and Ayame walked in with a small stack of papers in her hand.

"Captain Hitsugaya I got the documents you requested" Ayame said.

"I sent Rangiku to get those hours ago. Is she out drinking again?" Hitsugaya asked angrily while gripping his pen in his hand.

"My apologies captain but Lieutenant Matsumoto had to go to an emergency lieutenants meeting a few minutes ago so she asked me to deliver these documents to you" Ayame said with her head facing the floor. Hitsugaya normally didn't like it when Ayame got upset, but being that he had a lot of work to do he didn't bother to address it.

"Whatever just places them on the table over there. I'll get to them later" Hitsugaya went back to work, while Ayame remained silent. She placed the papers on the table. She turned back to her beloved captain without making any eye contact.

"Is there anything I can get you sir?" Ayame asked. Hitsugaya looked up and saw Ayame not making any eye contact. He was confused and cocked an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong Ayame?" Hitsugaya asked. Ayame shook her head.

"No sir, I'm fine" Ayame said looking up at her captain as proof she was. Hitsugaya knows too well when she is lying due to the fact that he's known her since they were both in the academy together and were close friends.

"Well I don't need anything as of right now so you're free to go" Hitsugaya said. Ayame slightly bowed before leaving.

Ayame grew up with the Lieutenant of Squad 9 Shuuhei Hisagi, so naturally she made it a point to visit him when she got the chance. She made her way through the Squad 9 barracks looking for him. She couldn't find him until she realized that since he was also a lieutenant he would be attending the same meeting Rangiku went to. After her wasted trip to Squad 9 Ayame went back to Squad 10 and went into Rangiku's office and lied down on the couch. She stared up at the ceiling until she fell asleep moments later.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya was still in his office doing the paperwork Rangiku had failed to do yet again. It has only been an hour since Ayame came into the office and she was all he could think about at the moment. She had a pained look on her face that was burned into his memory. It reminded him of the time in the academy when Ayame had the same exact expression she had moments ago which caused her to become distant and miss some classes.

Hitsugaya befriend Ayame after the death of his best friend Kusaka Sojiro. Ever since that incident Hitsugaya had become skeptical about making friends thinking they would soon leave him. Ayame was different though. She was with him through graduation even being in the same rank but different squad. Hitsugaya was put in the squad he now commands and Ayame was put in Squad 13 under the leadership of Captain Ukitake. Ayame still goes back to Squad 13 once in a while being that Captain Ukitake is like a father figure to her. Once Ayame got word of her promotion to become third-seat of Squad 10 she was excited that she was going to be reunited with her beloved 'Toshi-chan'. That's her nickname of Captain Hitsugaya that he absolutely despises. Ayame has seen sides of Hitsugaya that no one else has seen other than his childhood friend Momo Hinamori who was recently killed in the war against Aizen.

Hitsugaya was very protective of Hinamori since she was like a sister to him so he hasn't been taken her death very well. In fact since her death the young captain started training more than usual. In the beginning he became very distant, especially towards Ayame, but then realizes that protecting Ayame could be his redemption. Hitsugaya put his pen down and got up from his desk making his way towards Rangiku's office knowing Ayame goes there to get peace and quiet since Rangiku always avoids going in her office. He slid the doors open and walked in. At first it seemed as if the room was empty until he walked forward and saw Ayame asleep on the couch. Hitsugaya sighed then shook his head.

"Ayame get up" Hitsugaya said leaning over the couch. Ayame was still asleep. She moaned then turned towards Hitsugaya who was standing on the other side of the couch. Suddenly Rangiku came into her office.

"Captain there you are. I've been looking all over for you." Rangiku happily shouted. Ayame groaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"Rangiku be quiet Ayame is sleeping" Hitsugaya silently growled.

"Oh sorry sir"

"It's okay Rangiku I'm already awake" Ayame said rubbing her eyes while sitting up on the couch.

"Anyways what did you want Rangiku?" Ayame yawned.

"Oh right, Captain you're needed in Squad 1 there's an emergency Captains meeting" Rangiku said.

"Right, I'll be back and when I do come back I expect all the paperwork to be done Rangiku or else" Hitsugaya glared at his Lieutenant making his way out of the office and to the Squad 1 barracks.


	2. The Decision is Made

The lieutenants all gathered to discuss on who was going to be sent to the world of the living for a recon mission. Yesterday squad 12 was monitoring activity in the world of the living and picked up on some abnormal spiritual pressure developing within Karakura town. The Head Captain wants to send someone to the world of the living to investigate, but is leaving the decision up to the lieutenants to discuss that matter.

"So first things first, the Head Captain wants us to pick someone to do recon in the world of the living, any suggestions on who should go or any volunteers?" Nanao asked starting the meeting.

"I have a suggestion" Hisagi claimed as everyone in the room stared at him.

"What is it Shuhei?" Nanao asked fixing her glasses.

"Well why not send Ayame to the world of the living, she could use the experience since she hasn't been the after graduating from the academy" Hisagi suggested. Izuru and Rangiku both looked at Hisagi as if he had gone insane.

"Shuhei are you nuts? Captain Hitsugaya would never let Ayame go to the world of the living, especially by herself" Izuru claimed

"Izuru has a point Shuhei my captain is very protective of Ayame. He would be mad if anything happened to her while she was in the world of the living without him" Rangiku chimed in.

"So what even if Captain Hitsugaya says no as long as the Head Captain approves he won't have a say in it" Hisagi mentioned.

"Yeah ok, but what about Ayame? Who's going to tell her she's being sent to the world of the living?" Renji asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of that myself" Hisagi said pointing to himself.

"So it's settled then, Ayame Saiyuki is going to the world of the living" Nanao announced. "I'll inform Head Captain of our decision" Nanao said before everyone was dismissed.

Later that same day all of the captains gathered in the squad 1 assembly hall for a meeting.

"Captain Kurotsuchi report!" Head Captain Yamamoto shouted beginning the meeting.

"Well it seems as if something is developing in the world of the living, we noticed a sudden fluctuation in spiritual pressure within Karakura town, and so far we can't seem to figure out the cause of this abnormal spiritual energy" Kurotsuchi explained.

"So I see" Yamamoto replied.

"I suggest we send someone to the world of the living to get a different perspective on this matter" Ukitake said chiming into the conversation.

" I agree with you Captain Ukitake, as a matter of fact I have left the decision on who should go up to the lieutenants and they all agreed that it should be Ayame Saiyuki that conducts the investigation in the world of the living" Yamamoto declared. Just the mention of his third seat's name Hitsugaya's eyes widened with shock. "I believe she is qualified enough to go so I approve of their decision" Yamamoto finished.

"But Head Captain Ayame is just a third-seat don't you think a lieutenant should be the one to investigate" Hitsugaya interrupted.

"Captain Hitsugaya are you doubting your third-seat's abilities to handle herself in the world of the living?" Yamamoto asked with curiosity as he opened one eye.

"Well no but" Hitsugaya started.

"Are quit your worrying Captain Hitsugaya she'll be fine after all she wields one of the strongest shadow type zanpakuto" Kyoraku interrupted Hitsugaya before he could finish.

"I agree with Shunsui. I watched Ayame's training sessions while she was in my squad; she practically has the strength of a lieutenant. You have nothing to be worried about" Ukitake said.

"Alright even though I don't like the idea, I'll tell Ayame she can go to the world of the living" Hitsugaya said sounding defeated by the argument.

"Then it's settled, I want Ayame to be briefed on her mission before she is to leave the Soul Society" Yamamoto said.

"Yes Head Captain" Hitsugaya replied before everyone walked out of the room.

Hitsugaya was made his way back to his squad barracks when he saw his lieutenant wandering around.

"Rangiku!" Hitsugaya shouted getting the attention of his lieutenant. She turned around and jumped a little at the sight of her captain. He did no look happy at all.

"Captain you're back from your meeting" Rangiku said.

"Yes and I need to ask you something and you better answer honestly or there will be hell to pay" Hitsugaya said bitterly.

"Yes sir" Rangiku replied scared of what's to come.

"Was it you who suggested that Ayame be sent to the world of the living" Hitsugaya asked putting emphasis on his question.

"No Captain, I actually was against the idea of letting her go. It was Shuhei who suggested it I swear" Rangiku replied fearing her captain would think she's lying.

"Shuhei? I should have known that bastard had something to do with this." Hitsugaya curled his fists as he walked passed Rangiku and went to his squad barracks. As he entered his office he saw Ayame sitting on the couch with Hisagi. Hitsugaya gritted his teeth as he stepped into the room. Ayame turned her attention to her captain.

"Captain Hitsugaya you're back!" Ayame said with a smile.

"Shuhei you bastard! You have no right to suggest she go to the world of the living. She's no ready yet! Hitsugaya shouted at Hisagi completely ignoring Ayame's greeting. Ayame's eyes widened with shock and confusion. She had absolutely no idea what was going on right now or why her captain was mad at Hisagi.

"Relax Captain Hitsugaya I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think it wasn't a good idea. Plus I talked it over with Captain Ukitake and he seemed more than pleased with the idea" Hisagi defended himself.

"Captain, what's going on? Why are you mad at Hisagi?" Ayame asked trying to get her captain's attention. Hitsugaya sighed as he didn't want to tell Ayame that she was picked to go to the world of the living.

"Ayame" Hisagi said getting her attention.

"Shuhei leave" Hitsugaya said suddenly. Both Ayame and Hisagi looked at him.

"But Captain Hitsu-"Ayame began.

"I want you out of my office right now Lieutenant!" Hitsugaya shouted cutting off Ayame. Sensing his anger Hisagi threw his arms up in defeat and proceeded to leave.

"Captain Hitsugaya what is going on?" Ayame asked frustrated with her Captain Ignoring her. Hitsugaya sighed realizing he can't avoid having this conversation with his third-seat. He sat down on the couch and took the tea cup that stood on the table in front of him. He took a sip of tea and placed the cup back down.

"Captain Hitsugaya you're not explaining anything." Ayame stated annoyed with the silence.

"You're being sent to the World of the living" Hitsugaya said without any details. Ayame looked at him confused.

"What do you mean I'm being sent to the World of the living? What for?" Ayame asked now sitting next to her Captain on the couch.

"Squad 12 picked up on an abnormal spiritual pressure developing within Karakura town and they want someone to investigate" Hitsugaya explained.

"Okay I understand, but why me?" Ayame asked still not understanding why she was picked to go.

"It was Shuhei's idea and the Head Captain approved on it" Hitsugaya said.

"Oh I see" Ayame replied. She looked away from her Captain finally understanding why he was upset before. He didn't want her to go on this mission. That's why he took his anger out on Hisagi, because he was the one who suggested it.

"You don't want me to go. Is that why you're mad at Hisagi" Ayame asked curious at what her Captain might say.

"You're right, but I have no say in the matter. The Head Captain already made his decision and once he's done that there is no changing his mind" Hitsugaya said.


	3. Official Orders

It was a new day and Ayame was getting ready to be deployed to the world of the living. At this moment she was currently in the meeting hall of the first division surrounded by captains receiving her orders as what to do on her mission.

"Ayame you are hear by ordered to go to the world of the living and find the source of this spiritual energy. You are to report in on any progress or suspicious activity" Yamamoto stated.

"Yes sir" Ayame replied looking back at her Captain. He had quick eye contact at her and nodded his head a little. Hitsugaya was still against the idea of sending her alone to a place she's never been to, but was not going to object to Head-Captain Yamamoto's orders.

"Are we sure this girl is capable of a mission on this level" Kenpachi asked.

"Kenpachi stop it, she's perfectly capable of going to the world of the living by herself," Ukitake chimed in.

"whatever" Kenpachi replied. Ayame was already nervous about the mission and Kenpachi now added on more concerns.

"Enough!" Yamamoto banged his staff on the floor. "Ayame you are to leave for the world of the living at dusk" Yamamoto continued. Ayame looked back at Yamamoto and nodded her head.

"Very well. This meeting is dismissed" Yamamoto announced and everyone left the room except Ayame and Hitsugaya. Ayame just stood in the middle of the room processing everything that had just happened. Even though not much information was given to her about her mission she still felt overwhelmed. Hitsugaya sensed her nervousness during the meeting and wanted to confront her about it. He stood in front of Ayame as she just stood there absent mindlessly staring in front of her.

"What's wrong" Hitsugaya asked trying to get his third-seat's attention. Ayame didn't respond.

"Ayame?" Hitsugaya finally got her attention.

"Sorry Captain, I guess I got a little distracted" Ayame replied.

"You know you can't do that in the world of the living" Hitsugaya stated.

"Yeah I know" Ayame was getting ready for the lecture she assumed Hitsugaya was going to give her.

Right now she was more concerned with how she was going to handle taking on such a risky mission by herself.

"Ummm Captain...I'm not sure I can do this" Ayame stated nervously.

"Ayame I don't like the thought of you going on this mission either, but backing out is not an option" Hitsugaya stated. His suspicion of Ayame's fear's confirmed.

"Even Captain Zaraki said that I'm not capable of a mission of this level" Ayame stated hanging her head in shame.

"He's a barbarian who claims everyone is weak and there existence is pointless" Hitsugaya replied.

"Don't take the things he says to heart cause honestly the things he says is complete garbage" He continued. Ayame however only responded with a mere sigh.

"Like I said I don't want you to go either, but clearly the head-captain sees potential in you and right now that's all that matters" Hitsugaya stated. Ayame finally made eye contact with her captain.

"Do you really think so?" Ayame asked. She had tears in her eyes, which did not surprise the young captain. He knew she was terrified with being alone in a place she had never been to, except for a simulation in the academy. Hitsugaya simply nodded his head. Ayame wrapped her arms around his torso then buried her head in his neck.

"Oh Toshi I don't know what I would do without you"Ayame said relieved.

"Ayame stop it. And it's Captain Hitsugaya to you" Hitsugaya replied not liking the affection Ayame was conveying. Ayame pulled back then giggled.

"Sorry I forgot how much you hate PDA" Ayame mentioned.

"I also hate that stupid nickname you call me" Hitsugaya added.

"What? You mean Toshi? I think it's cute" Ayame said with a smile.

"I said stop calling me that. You are to refer to me only as Captain Hitsugaya" Hitsugaya stated now annoyed at Ayame.

"But, what if were both in the world of the living and we come across humans who don't know anything about Soul Reapers? Then can I call you Toshiro?"Ayame asked seeing the obvious flaw in his words. Hitsugaya growled with annoyance.

"Let's go, we have a lot of work to do before you are to leave tonight" Hitsugaya said completely ignored what he thought was a stupid question.

"Right" Ayame said with her nerves and doubts returning. She followed her captain back to their squad barracks.


	4. Departure to Karakura

Ayame spent the rest of the day training in the Squad Ten training grounds. Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenants Rangiku Matsumoto and Shuuhei Hisagi watched from afar. She hasn't used her shikai since she trained with Captain Hitsugaya about four months ago. Hitsugaya knew the power of Kage Ryu just by witness. He also knew how much spiritual energy it drains from Ayame with certain attacks. This was what concerned him when it came to letting her go alone. With the many thoughts racing through his head, he didn't realize Ayame had unleashed her shikai.

"Wow, so that's the power of Kage Ryu eh" Hisagi stated.

"There's more to it then that, Kage Ryu is the most powerful shadow type zanpakuto in existence" Hitsugaya began. " Unfortunately Ayame doesn't have the spiritual energy that is required to unlock it's full potential. I remember that first time I saw her use Kage Ryu, she used up most of her spiritual pressure in one attack and passed out" Hitsugaya stated.

"Is that why you don't want her going to the world of the living? Your afraid she'll drain all her energy and put herself in a coma." Hisagi asked. Hitsugaya didn't say anything. He just glanced up at Hisagi, but Hisagi knew with that glance was the confirmation to his statement.

"I think she'll be fine. Ayame is smart after all. She may lack strength is some areas, but that doesn't make her weak." Rangiku stated. They continued to watch Ayame train. Hitsugaya didn't know this, but Ayame has secret training sessions in order to improve her shikai. She has made a lot of progress since her training battle with her captain. Hitsugaya seemed to notice the improvement too.

"I see she has better control over Kage Ryu now" Hitsugaya noted. "Usually by this time she would have fainted from lack of spiritual pressure" Hitsugaya stated.

"Actually I think her spiritual energy is getting stronger" Hisagi stated.

"Yeah I agree. She doesn't even seem to be tired yet and she's been at this since you two came back from the meeting" Rangiku mentioned. Hitsugaya sighed thinking about how Ayame always manages to prove him wrong. He looked up at the sky and saw the sun had begun to set. Soon Ayame would have to leave for her first mission by herself.

"See Captain Hitsugaya, you should put more faith in Ayame. She may only be a third-seat, but like Captain Ukitake says, she's got the strength of a lieutenant" Hisagi stated. Hitsugaya looked at Hisagi. He wasn't going to disagree to his statement, mostly cause he couldn't. If it wasn't for her sudden decrease in spiritual energy when they had a training battle, Ayame could have severely hurt him. Hours later and the sun had finally set. Ayame and the others were still at the training grounds. She noticed it was finally dusk and put Kage Ryu away.

"Come on Ayame! It's time to go!" Hisagi shouted. Ayame turned around and saw Hisagi, Hitsugaya, and Rangiku standing up top . Ayame nodded and flash stepped to the three. She smiled at them. It wasn't a happy smile, but a nervous smile. Hitsugaya could easily tell it was a nervous smile too just by the look in her eyes. He sighed then walked away.

"She's definitely not ready" Hitsugaya thought to himself.

Ayame nervously stood in front of the gate that would take her to the world of the living. She was surrounded by a crowd of soul reapers. To her left stood her captain and lieutenant. Rangiku waved cheerfully while Hitsugaya just stood there, he simply nodded his head to show that he is somewhat supportive of her. Rangiku ran over and aggressively hugged Ayame squeezing her face into her chest. Ayame flailed her arms around trying to break free of her lieutenants grip in order to get some air.

"Oh Ayame I'm gonna miss you" Rangiku shouted.

"Rangiku let her go! She can't breathe" Hitsugaya demanded as he approached the two. Rangiku released Ayame as she gasped for air.

"Ayame, I called ahead to Urahara's shop for your gigai, he should have it ready for when you arrive" Hitsugaya said. Ayame nodded her head with a smile on her face. Rangiku still stood there watching the two gaze at each other. Ayame looked at Rangiku giving the hint that she wanted some privacy even though they were in the presences of the entire Seireitei. Rangiku took the hint and walked away and stood with the other lieutenants Hisagi , Renji and Izuru.

"Listen, I want you to report to me the second you enter the world of the living" Hitsugaya stated.

"Of course I will" Ayame replied with a smile on her face as she giggled. After all these years Hitsugaya was still protective of her, even more so now that she was transferred into his squad. Hitsugaya felt as if it was his obligation to protect her.

"And if anything happens I want you to report it to me immediately"Hitsugaya continued. He still wasn't to keen on the idea of sending her to the world of the living by herself. If anything he would be going with her, but the head captain said it wasn't necessary.

"Relax, you sound like my father right now" Ayame giggled resulting in Hitsugaya's growl. Ayame stepped closer to Hitsugaya with little to no space between them. Hitsugaya blushed a little, he had no idea what Ayame was doing. The sun has set and the gate opened. Ayame held her captain's cheek with her right hand.

"You have nothing to be worried about, I'll be fine." Ayame continued. Hitsugaya was still shocked by the gesture to say anything. She kissed his left cheek then proceeded to walk into the gate. Hitsugaya just stood there as he watched the gates close behind her. After Ayame passed through the gate everyone disburse expect Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Hisagi, Izuru , and Renji. Hisagi approached Hitsugaya from behind. Hitsugaya slightly turned his head towards Hisagi. He still felt some resentment towards him for even considering the idea of sending Ayame to the world of the living.

"Look Captain Hitsugaya, I know you're still mad at me about this, but trust me she needs this. When she was little she always dreamed of going to the world of the living, but her father never let her. He said in order for her to go she would have to become a soul reaper" Hisagi stated. Hitsugaya didn't say anything but walk away.


	5. Ayame's First Mission

Ayame had finally arrived in the world of the living after being chased by the cleaner. She took a look around ans was amazed by the sight. Before getting carried away, she made her way to Urahara's shop to pick up her gigai that Hitsugaya had ordered for her. Thinking about her captain reminded her that she had to call him after entering Karakura town. She took her phone out and dialed the number for the Squad Ten Office. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a feminine voice greeted.

"Rangiku? It's Ayame" She stated.

"Oh hi Ayame!" Rangiku shouted through the phone.

"Where's Captain Hitsugaya?" Ayame asked.

"He's taking a nap at the moment" Rangiku replied.

"Oh okay, well when he wakes up tell him I called and that everything is okay so far" Ayame responded.

"Yeah sure no problem. Glad to hear you're doing okay" Rangiku replied.

"Thanks, I'll call back later" Ayame said before she hung up the phone. She continued to walk along looking out for the shop.

Meanwhile in the Soul Society Captain Hitsugaya was laid out on the couch taking a nap when the noise Rangiku was making woke him up. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at his lieutenant who was rushing around with papers and bottles of sake.

"Rangiku what are you doing?" He asked a little annoyed that he was woken up.

"Oh Captain, did I wake you? Rangiku responded.

"Yeah cause you're making so much noise. Now answer my question" He demanded still annoyed and a little grumpy.

"Oh I was just doing some organizing" Rangiku replied putting the stuff down. Hitsugaya was confused, but decided not to address it.

"Oh before I forget, Ayame called while you were asleep" Rangiku mentioned.

"What? Is she okay?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah she's fine. She wanted to talk to you, but you were sleeping so she said she'll call back later" Rangiku replied.

"Good" Hitsugaya responded. 'Glad to know she's at least following orders' He thought.

Back in Karakura Town Ayame found the location of the store. The shop was hiding in the back of an alley way between two other stores. She walked into the store and was greeted by Urahara himself.

"Well good afternoon, you must be Ayame Saiyuki" Urahara greeted. Ayame didn't know how to respond due to her shyness so she just simply nodded her head.

"Yeah Captain Hitsugaya called yesterday about your gigai. It was last minute so we're still putting it together, However it should be ready soon" Urahara stated.

"Oh okay, should I come back later then?"Ayame asked a little nervous.

"If you want, but you're more than welcome to stay and wait" Urahara replied. Ayame nodded her head.

She figured she might as well stay so she sat down at the table with Urahara.

"So have you spoken to the young captain since you got here?" Urahara asked. Ayame simply shook her head.

"Nope when I called earlier Rangiku said he was taking a nap. I told her I would call back later" Ayame noted.

"hmm Interested, When I spoke with him yesterday while he was placing the order for you're gigai he didn't sound too thrilled with you coming here" Urahara mentioned.

"I know , when he found out it was Hisagi's idea he completely flipped out at him. I've known Captain Hitsugaya since we were both in the academy and I've never seen him so mad before" Ayame stated.

"I see...interesting" Urahara commented. Ayame was confused now.

"What?" Ayame asked with a confused look on her face.

"Oh it's nothing" Urahara said as he escaped to the other room where her gigai was being prepared leaving Ayame still confused.

Later on Ayame arrived at her house with her new gigai. She walked in the living room and flopped on the couch. After a huge sigh Ayame looked up at the clock and noticed how late it was.

"I should call back and see if Captain Hitsugaya is awake. He's probably going insane right now" Ayame mumbled as she looked for her phone. This time she had the number on speed dial just in case of an emergency. Again the phone rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?Ayame?"Hitsugaya picked up the phone this time.

"Oh Captain Hitsugaya you're awake this time" Ayame teased as she giggled. She can hear him growl through the phone.

"Anyways I called earlier" Ayame stated.

"Yeah I know, Rangiku told me" Hitsugaya mentioned.

"Oh? I'm surprised she remembered to tell you" Ayame giggled again.

"So What do you want" Hitsugaya asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that I haven't died yet" Ayame teased again.

"Not funny Ayame" Hitsugaya said with annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah I know, but in all seriousness I want to let you know I'm safe and everything is okay so far. I haven't had any run ins with the enemy or any hollows yet" Ayame reported.  
"Good, make sure you keep your guard up. We don't know what to expect just yet" Hitsugaya stated.

"Yeah don't worry I'll be fine" Ayame stated. "If anything happens I promise you'll be the first one to know" Ayame finished.

"I expect a full report from you" Hitsugaya stated. Ayame giggled in response to his seriousness.

"Yeah I know you do, anyways I'm tired so I'm gonna get some sleep now. I'll call back tomorrow morning this way you know I'm still alive" Ayame teased before she hung up. She tossed the phone on the chair near the couch and walked away with a yawn. For her it was time for bed.


	6. Brother Vs Sister

It has now been a week since Ayame was sent to Karakura town. So far there hasn't been any strange activity except for a few minor hollows. After a few days she stopped making reports stating there were no changes since the last report. However, she still sent subtle messages to her captain to let him know she was okay. As the week went on there was still nothing worth reporting. Ayame was different compared to the other soul reapers. She had an extremely high sensitivity when it came to sensing spiritual pressure, which made her very useful to Captain Hitsugaya. The only abnormal spiritual pressure she felt radiated from the hollows she encountered. Today was no different from the others. Ayame felt the spiritual pressure of a menos before her phone started to beep. She acted on it by swallowing a piece of her soul candy and straying from her gigai. When she got the location, she noticed something different. The spiritual energy she felt before became denser and almost felt as if it was coming from a soul reaper. She sent a request to the research and development team back in the soul society asking to analyze the area she was standing in.

Back in the Soul Society, Squad 12 received Ayame's request. They processed the requested and found that the abnormal spiritual pressure was indeed that of a rogue soul reaper. They quickly called Captain Hitsugaya who was technically in charge of Ayame's investigation. After hearing the news Hitsugaya immediately requested the Head Captain to let him go the the World of the Living to assist Ayame. The Head Captain granted his request but insisted he bring at least two lieutenants with him. Hitsugaya chose to bring his lieutenant Rangiku and Ayame's best friend, the lieutenant of Squad 9, Shuuhei Hisagi.

In the World of the Living, Ayame was still in the park trying to located the source of the spiritual pressure. She now understood Squad twelve's concern. The spiritual pressure she felt was indeed abnormal. However, it also felt familiar to her. Just entering the World of the Living was the captain and lieutenant of Squad 10 and the lieutenant of Squad 9.

"So what's the deal with this spiritual pressure anyways?" Hisagi asked.

"The analyst I spoke to claims it belongs to a rogue soul reaper" Hitsugaya replied.

"A rogue soul reaper?" Rangiku questioned confused.

"Yeah. My guess is they're working for Aizen" Hitsugaya stated.

"If that's true Ayame could be in danger" Hisagi stated actually worried about Ayame now.

"I know that's why I requested the Head Captain to let us come to the World of the Living" Hitsugaya replied. The three of them rushed to the park with the knowledge if it being the recent location of the spiritual pressure Ayame reported. In the park stood Ayame right in the center where she felt spiritual pressure get stronger. Now she felt more spiritual pressure. However, she knew who it was. It was only a matter of time before they would come.

"Well hello little sister" a voice greeted. Ayame's eyes widened with shock.

"It can't be" Ayame mumbled in disbelief. She turned around and saw someone she thought she would never see again. Her older brother, Takashi Saiyuki, former third-seat of squad nine. He disappeared around the same time their father was found dead.

"it's been away. Last time I saw you, you were just a child, but I see you're a soul reaper now" Takashi stated.

"Wha-What are you doing here Takashi?" Ayame asked still in shock. She had no idea he was still alive.

"I'm helping Lord Aizen take over Karakura town" Takashi replied.

"Lord Aizen?" You mean to tell me you've sided with Aizen?!" Ayame exclaimed with anger.

"Yeah you seemed so surprised. Why would I stay in the Soul Society after killing our father. It would be pretty stupid if I did" Takashi stated with a cocky smirk. Ayame tightened her fists. She knew all along that her brother was the one that killed their father. Just then the other soul reapers arrived.

"Looks like we got here just in time" Rangiku stated.

"Why am I not even surprised you guys were the ones to show up" Ayame said not amused. She knew her captain would find an excuse to come here. Hisagi looked up and saw Takashi.

"Takashi, you're the one that's been causing problems here?" Hisagi questioned.

"Shuuhei, you know him?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"He's my older brother" Ayame stated keeping her eyes on her brother. Both Hitsugaya and Rangiku's eyes went wide.

'Right you fled the Soul Society after killing Captain Saiyuki" Rangiku mentioned after realizing who he was. Hitsugaya was about to draw his zanpakuto when Ayame stopped him.

"Captain Hitsugaya, don't you dare draw your zanpakuto! This is my fight!" Ayame exclaimed as she glared at her captain. Her eyes were glowing a bright red. Hitsugaya has never seen her like this. He let go of Hyourinmaru actually scared of his third-seat.

"Ayame, you should know by now. You're no match for me" Takashi stated with that cocky smirk again. Ayame smirked at him.

"You forget who you're dealing with Takashi. Don't you remember?" Ayame stated. She held her hand out and used her spiritual energy to create a weapon to throw at her brother. Hitsugaya was actually amazed with Ayame. She threw the weapon towards Takashi and it landed by his feet.

"Ha you missed" Takashi as he drew his zanpakuto and was ready to attack. Just as he lunged forward he then realized something. He couldn't move his legs.

"What the- What did you do to me Ayame?!" Takashi shouted at her Angrily. Ayame had a smirk on her face.

"Shadow paralysis. You thought I missed, but in reality I was aiming for the ground closest to you. I now control your shadow which controls you. Therefore I control your movement." Ayame explained.

 _'How did she get this strong? She's fighting him without even using her zanpakuto. Ayame what have you've been doing all this time during your training?'_ Hitsugaya thought. Ayame's glowed again as Takashi's shadow began to climb up his legs and onto his arms to keep him from moving.

"Oh please you don't even have the heart to kill your own brother" Takashi stated with a smirk thinking Ayame wouldn't kill him.

"What are you talking about? I have no brother" Ayame stated. Just then she used his shadow to pierce him in his chest through his back. Takashi coughed up blood. She slowly walked up to him and reached down and grabbed the weapon that she used to control his shadow and pulled it from the ground. With that the shadow that had binned and killed Takashi disbursed. Takashi's body fell to the ground. Ayame's eye returned back to normal. She turned around and faced her captain and the two lieutenants that accompanied him. She gave them all a smile.

"Problem solved" Ayame said happily as she then walked passed the three.

"I had no idea Ayame was even capable of such power" Hitsugaya stated amazed.

"I told you not to underestimate her Captain Hitsugaya. She's a lot stronger than you think." Hisagi mentioned as he then proceeded to follow Ayame.

"I'm amazed she was able to kill Takashi without even using her zanpakuto" Rangiku commented.

The four of them returned to the Soul Society and Ayame reported to the Head Captain that the "abnormal spiritual pressure" had been taken care of. From that day Hitsugaya had put a little more faith into Ayame's abilities.


	7. Recovery

Time had passed and things have changed. The winter war had come and gone. Many lives were lost. That included the life of Momo Hinamori, Hitsugaya's childhood friend. Since that day he wasn't the same. Ayame managed to survive with injuries that had put her into a coma. Captain reassured Hitsugaya that her injuries weren't life threatening and there's a chance she could wake up soon. Everyday Hitsugaya would take time out of his day to visit her in the sick bay. Today when he came in the morning she was still hooked up to a ventilator. He hated seeing her like this. Every time he looked at her, it was like he was staring at Momo. He decided to enter the room this time instead of just leaning on the doorway like he usually does. He stood next to her bedside.

"Ayame, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I promise from now on I'll train harder so this way I can protect you. I already failed at protecting Momo. I can't afford to lose you too. Just hang in there." Hitsugaya declared softly. He was mad at himself.

 **Flashback**

" _Now that I'm a captain. I promise I will protect you no matter what" Hitsugaya stated in a serious tone. Ayame giggled in response._

" _Okay, but I'll still have your back. I know I'm not your subordinate, but we're still a team. Keep that in mind okay" Ayame stated giving the young captain a smile._

" _I know I just a third-seat, but if you dare lay another hand on my captain. I won't hesitate in killing you" Ayame claimed with a cold glare as she interrupted the battle saving her captain from a potentially lethal attack._

" _You know Captain Hitsugaya. I find you're desire to protect me so adorable" Ayame teased causing her captain to become flustered. Ayame giggled at him._

 **End of Flashback**

He had so many memories running through his head that he shared with Ayame. He cared deeply about her. Because of this he's always teased about it by his lieutenant about their so called relationship. He couldn't help it though. They were close friends in the academy and grew closer when Ayame was promoted and put in his squad. Ayame had always been super affectionate towards the young captain. She always gave him hugs and when she sat next to each other she would often rest her head on his shoulder. When there were people around Hitsugaya would protest her actions, however in private he doesn't mind her actions. Ayame likes too tease her captain especially when it comes to his jealousy. Hitsugaya often complains that she spends too much time with her childhood friend Hisagi. When people tease them about their feelings for each other, Ayame often states that she would "only date lieutenants" referring to Hisagi which annoys her captain.

Hitsugaya stared at Ayame in her comatose state. He didn't know if he should be happy that she's going to be okay or be mad that she's in this position. He decided it was best for him to go before he does get mad. He went to the cave where he usually trains and decided to let out his pent up anger.

"Aizen if you weren't sealed away. I would make you pay for what you did to Momo and Ayame" Hitsugaya hissed. The next day Hitsugaya and his lieutenant along with members of Squad 11 were dispatched to the World of the Living to take care of some arrancars that escaped hueco mundo. They had the TV set up so they can have visual communication with the Soul Society. When the set up was done Captain Ukitake appeared on the screen with Hisagi in the background.

"Good evening Captain Hitsugaya" Ukitake greeted.

"What is it Jushiro?" Hitsugaya questioned thinking it was unusual to contact him at this time.

"I hope you don't mind, but I have someone who wants to talk to you" he stated.

"Who?" Hitsugaya asked unsure of who he's referring to. Ukitake motioned for someone to come to him. Hitsugaya was shocked to see who walked into the frame as Ukitake walked away.

"Ayame! You're awake!" Rangiku shouted happily.

"Hi Rangiku, Do you mind if I talk to Captain Hitsugaya privately?" Ayame asked with her voice sounding raspy from just waking up.

"Of course, I think I'll go do some shopping while you two talk" Rangiku stated as she exited the room. There was a moment of silence before Hitsugaya broke it.

"Um is it okay for you to be walking around?" he asked worried about her well being. Ayame gave him a smile.

"Yes I'm feeling so much better now" Ayame replied with a giggle.

"That's good" Hitsugaya stated. _'You're not fooling me. You look terrible'._ She knew she wasn't fooling him. Her legs were weak from being in bed for a week. He noticed she could barely stand.

'There's something I want to talk to you about Captain Hitsugaya" Ayame stated not even looking at the screen.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Why do you always think so low of yourself?" Ayame asked now looking up at the screen with a serious look on her face. Hitsugaya was actually surprised by her question. "I heard everything you said while I was in a coma. How dare you!" Ayame shouted angrily. Hitsugaya was shocked that she was yelling at him. He knew her for so long and never once did she yell at him like she did now. "You are not weak Toshiro Hitsugaya. You are one of the strongest captains I know. You had no control in what happened to Lieutenant Hinamori so quit blaming yourself for her death. You know I will always support you, but I will not stand by and listen you you belittle yourself." Ayame continued. Her legs finally caved as she fell to her knees. Hisagi came over and helped her back up.

"You okay?" Hisagi asked quietly to Ayame as he held her. She simply nodded her head. Hisagi let go and walked off screen. She looked at the screen and saw the concerned look her captain was giving her.

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm fine really. No need to worry I promise" She said know what he was thinking. "Anyways back to what I was saying...oh yeah please promise me that you won't over work yourself. You don't need to train any harder than you already do. I know you want to protect me and it's sweet, but there's no guarantee that I won't get hurt each time. Don't be so hard on yourself. We're a team keep that in mind. We have each others backs no matter what" Ayame said with a smile. Hitsugaya couldn't help but give her a smirk.

"Fine I promise, but you need to go back to bed. You're obviously still too weak to be walking around in your condition" Hitsugaya stated with a serious yet worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm going back to the sick bay right after this" Ayame commented.

"Good, you need your rest" he commented.

"I was in a coma for a week!" Ayame exclaimed.

"That's exactly my point" Hitsugaya stated.

"Okay I should go now. Be careful in the World of the Living" Ayame stated.

"Yeah" Hitsugaya responded. With that the screen was filled with static. _'Ayame you dummy, stop trying to deny your condition when it's so obvious that you're not well'_


	8. Tea Time and Comfort

Ayame loves visiting Captain Ukitake when they both have the free time. Usually they have tea and just talk about whatever comes up. Today Ukitake wanted to have a serious conversation with her. The time for Ayame to depart was slowing approaching and everyone captain knew about her situation except for Hitsugaya. Ayame requested that it be a secret from him, because when the time was to come, she was going to tell him herself. Ayame entered Captain Ukitake's office.

"Ayame I'm glad you could come" Ukitake stated as he poured the tea.

"Of course Captain Ukitake" Ayame responded as she sat down across from Ukitake.

"So how have you been? I heard you're in recovery from the winter war" Ukitake asked.

"I'm a lot better actually. Captain Unohana said I can return to normal duty tomorrow. However if I know Captain Hitsugaya he won't let me do anything for a while" Ayame stated.

"Speaking of Captain Hitsugaya, have you told him yet?" he asked while taking a sip of tea.

"No not yet" she replied.

"Aren't you supposed to depart from the Soul Society soon?" Ukitake questioned.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to talk to him without him completely flipping out. He's very overprotective of me and I fell like he won't understand what I'm trying to tell him" Ayame stated.

"Don't worry, you'll find a away." Ukitake commented.

"I hope so, to be honest and I know it sounds like a terrible thing to do, but I might end up waiting until the day before I leave to tell him. I feel like it would be easier that way" Ayame stated.

"Do whatever you think is best Ayame. You know I won't judge any decisions you make" Ukitake stated.

"I know that and that's why I like talking to you Captain Ukitake. It's easier to talk to you than Captain Hitsugaya. He always jumps to conclusions and gets so worked up when I try to talk to him about anything" Ayame stated while drinking her tea.

"He was always like that right?" Ukitake questioned. Ayame shook her head.

"He didn't start doing that until he became a captain. When we were in the academy he was actually pretty quiet" Ayame responded.

"Interesting" Ukitake commented.

"Captain Ukitake!" Someone shouted.

"Yes Kiyone, what is it?" Ukitake responded knowing who it was. She opened the door to show herself.

"I'm sorry for interrupting sir, but Captain Unohana is needs Ayame for her weekly check up" Kiyone stated as she bowed.

"It's okay Kiyone, we were finishing up anyways" Ukitake stated. Ayame got up from the floor and fixed her kimono.

"Yeah I should probably get going. If I don't show up for my check up I'm never going to hear the end of it from Captain Hitsugaya" Ayame stated. "Thank you for your time Captain Ukitake. I'll see you later" she said as she made her leave.

"Don't forget to tell Captain Hitsugaya about your situation!" Ukitake shouted after her.

An hour later she left the sick bay and made her way to the Squad 10 barracks. She her captain wanted to know the status of her recovery so she went to his office to talk to him. She knocked on the door before entering.

"Hi Captain" Ayame greeted. Hitsugaya looked up at her. She seemed to look better than she did before.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just tired that's all" Ayame responded.

"Did you see Captain Unohana today?" he asked.

"Yeah she said that I've made a lot more progress in my recovery than she expected" she replied.

"That's good" he commented. Ayame yawned as she sat down on the couch. She was running a slight fever do to an infection she got from an injury, but he already knew that. She leaned back on the couch fanning herself with her hand trying to cool herself off.

"Hey Toshi?" she called

"Ayame I told you to stop calling me that" he scolded her.

"I'm tired and not feeling well can you just drop it for once" Ayame complained.

"What's wrong?" he asked hearing how upset she sounded.

"Can you do me a favor and make it colder in here?" she asked.

'Why? Are you feeling okay?" he asked as he got up from his desk and walked over to Ayame.

"Yeah, I'm just have a slight fever from that infection" Ayame stated softly.

"How about toy lay down on the couch and I'll go get you some tea and a cold compress" Hitsugaya suggested.

"I don't need a cold compress Captain. You can manipulate ice and snow so can't you just make the room colder?" she questioned.

"I don't want you to be too cold Ayame" Hitsugaya stated.

"Well are you busy right now?" Ayame asked.

"I'm in the middle of filling out paperwork" he replied.

"Can it wait till later?" she questioned.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"If you won't use your spiritual energy to make the office cold can you at least sit with me. Just the aura around you is cold and relaxing" Ayame requested with a pout that she knew her captain would cave into. She could see him already caving.

"Fine just until your fever subsides then I have to get back to work" Hitsugaya said as he sat down. Ayame smiled as she lied down with her head resting on his lap. He had a slight blush on his face.

"Thanks Toshi" Ayame commented.

"Sure" he said softly. He let the nickname slide this time.

" _Don't forget to tell Captain Hitsugaya about your situation!" Ukitake shouted within her mind._ She knew she was going to have to tell him eventually.

"Tomorrow, when you have the time there's something I want to talk to you about" Ayame mentioned softly.

"About what?" he asked.

"Just something kinda important. I just want to rest for now" Ayame replied.

"Fine, tomorrow I want to know" he stated. She hummed in response. She now felt comfortable enough to drift off to sleep and that's exactly what she did. Hitsugaya didn't know what to do now. Her head rested in his lap so he couldn't get up without waking her. He took the blanket that was hung over the arm of the couch and draped it over Ayame _._ He waited a few minutes to when Ayame was in deep slumber to be able to gently lift her head off his lap and get off the couch and place her head back down without waking her. She stirred a little in the process, but she didn't wake up. Hitsugaya sighed with relief and went back to his desk to finish his paperwork from before. He wouldn't mind sitting with her if he didn't have so much work to do. He hoped that she would get better soon.


	9. Goodbye For Now

The time had come for Ayame to come clean. Unfortunately she had wasted too much time so she was going to have to wait until after the meeting to tell her captain what was going on. The Squad One the Head Captain had called a captain's meeting. Every captain knew what it was about except for Hitsugaya. They had discussed things with Ayame without him present due to the fact that she wanted to tell him in private before the big meeting.

"You know why you're all gathered today. We are here to discuss the status of a current soul reaper who will be departing from the Soul Society into the Shadow Realm" the Head Captain stated. Hitsugaya had no idea what was going on. However he knew there was talk about a soul reaper leaving to go live in the Shadow Realm. Just then the lieutenant of squad one entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but she has arrived" Sasakibe announced.

"Good escort her in here" Head Captain ordered. Sasakibe nodded as he let her in. Hitsugaya's eyes widened with shock when he saw who it was. His third-seat had entered the meeting hall. She walked passed him giving him a sincere look of regret for not saying anything to him.

"Ayame what are you doing here? What's going on?" Hitsugaya questioned. Ayame didn't say anything to him. She knelt before the head captain.

"Thank you Head Captain for giving me the time to do this. I appreciate it" Ayame stated.

"It is an honor. You may stand now Ayame" Head Captain stated. Ayame nodded as she stood up and turned to face the other captains.

"I'd like to thank all you captains for coming today. Most of you already know what this is about, but I know others don't so I'll just explain the situation myself" Ayame begun as she looked right at Hitsugaya who returned her gaze with a serious yet confused look in his eyes. "I'm originally from the Shadow Realm. I contain the reincarnated spirit of the Shadow Priestess Mari. I was young at the time I started to develop my powers so my father had me come to the Soul Society and become a soul reaper first in order for me to gain control over my abilities. Now that I have full control over my powers it's my turn to take her place as the Shadow Priestess" Ayame explained. Hitsugaya was shocked by what he was hearing. Was this what she had to talk to him about?

"Ayame, I think I speak for everyone when I say we're sad to see you go and we'll miss you" Shunsui stated.

"Don't worry this won't be the last time you see me" Ayame commented with a smile.

"I have given Ayame permission to come and go as she pleases" Head Captain announced. Ayame responded with a giggle. "She is no longer under the Soul Societies jurisdiction so from now on she will be acting on her own" he continued.

"Don't worry, I'll still follow orders to an extent" Ayame added.

"Is there anything else you want to say?" Head Captain questioned.

"No sir, I think I covered everything" Ayame said turning to look at him.

"Then this meeting is officially over" Head Captain announced. With that everyone left the room except for Hitsugaya and Ayame. She stood in the same spot with her head hung in regret due to the fact that she didn't get the chance to talk to him before the meeting. Hitsugaya approached his third-seat.

"So is this what you wanted to talk about?" He questioned. Ayame looked up at him with teats threatening to fall. "You idiot what are you crying for?" he then asked.

"I'm sorry I wanted to tell you, but it was already too late. I told the others not to tell you because I wanted to personally tell you myself" Ayame stated softly.

"Come on. We'll talk about this in my office" Hitsugaya commented. Ayame nodded as she followed him back to the Squad Ten Office. The two kept quite the whole way there. When they reached the office Rangiku was passed out on the couch. Hitsugaya growled with annoyance.

"Rangiku wake up!" Hitsugaya exclaimed irritated with his lieutenant. Rangiku stirred, but didn't wake up. Ayame placed a hand on her captain's shoulder.

"Don't worry I got this" Ayame said as she walked over to the couch and whispered something in her lieutenant's ear. Rangiku quickly shot up.

"What? Really?" Rangiku questioned in excitement. Ayame smiled and nodded her head as the lieutenant quickly ran out of the room.

"What did you say to her?" Hitsugaya asked confused by what just happened.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Ayame replied with a giggle. Ayame always had a smile on her face. He won't openly admit it, but he was going to miss that about her.

"Does Rangiku know?" he asked with his arms crossed over his chest. Ayame shook her head.

"I know that Rangiku can't exactly keep a secret so I didn't bother telling her cause I knew if I told her, she was going to tell you. I didn't want you to get mad hearing the news from a third-party" Ayame explained.

"So you wait until you have to leave to tell me the truth about you?" He questioned frustrated.

"I know, I'm sorry. I panicked. I didn't want you to be mad at me" Ayame stated kind of upset.

"Why would I be mad at you Ayame?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"I know how overprotective you are of me so I figured if I told you about the fact that I was permanently leaving the Soul Society you wouldn't be to happy about it" she confessed. She was right though. He wasn't happy with this current situation. He cared about her deeply and the fact that they're being separated bothered him. How was he going to protect her if she was in a different dimension?

"When do you leave?" he asked wondering how much time they had left together.

"Tonight" she responded. Hitsugaya was in shock. They only had a few hours left. "Since this is the last time I'll see you there's something else I want to tell you" she continued.

"What is it?" he questioned figuring there was more to know than what she already told him.

"Prior to meeting you back in the academy, Kusaka asked me for a favor in class. He told me that you were interested in being my friend but you were too shy to approach me. So he asked me to talk to you myself. I just figured you would want to know that" Ayame stated.

"So you already knew?" he questioned out loud, but in his head he cursed Kusaka for saying something to her. Ayame nodded her head.

"I wanted to be your friend even before Kusaka said anything to me. You always seemed so distant to others and I wanted to understand you. After Kusaka died you became so sheltered and I couldn't standby and watch you suffer alone" she continued to confess. Hitsugaya softened his gaze. He had no idea she cared so much about him even back then. Ayame couldn't fight back the tears any longer. She lunged forward and gave her captain a hug.

"Ayame wha-"

"I hate that I have to leave you like this" Ayame sobbed cutting of her captain's protest. He became quiet and just stood there and let her hug him. There was nothing he could do. The Head Captain had no control over the situation so he couldn't go to him and object Ayame's departure. After today he wasn't going to have his third-seat around anymore. The girl whom he vowed to protect with his life was leaving him. The girl that went out of her way to get to know him as a child who no longer keep him company. More importantly, he was saying goodbye to the girl he had fallen in love with way before he had even become a soul reaper. This was it. Nighttime had come and Ayame left without a word to anyone claiming it would be too painful. That night Hitsugaya didn't go to sleep. He stayed in his office and did some paperwork to keep his mind off of Ayame. However the fact that he was doing the paperwork made him think of her.

" _You shouldn't overwork yourself Toshiro. You need to take a break"_

" _Quit being so serious all the time. Have a little fun!"_

" _We're a team remember? If you have my back I have yours"_

" _I'll support you no matter what"_

" _Congratulations Toshiro! I'm so proud of you! I guess now I have to get used to calling you Captain Hitsugaya from now on don't I"_

" _You know your desire to protect me is adorable Toshi"_

" _Don't ever belittle yourself for your inability to protect others. To me you're one of the strongest captains I know. You don't need to train any harder than you already do. I believe in you Captain Hitsugaya"_

Each time he pictured her smile. Her warm-welcoming personality balanced out his cold-distant personality. That's what he liked about her. She was always by his side, even in battle. When needed she could sense and pin-point the location of any type of spiritual pressure even if it's extremely faint. She could also utilize the power of her zanpakuto even in it's dormant state. That's what made her so special compared to other soul reapers. She had abilities far more advanced than a soul reaper captain. Granted, even though Ayame was one of the strongest soul reapers Hitsugaya still felt obligated to protect her.

" _I don't care what you do to me, but I won't let you lay a hand on my third-seat"_

" _I won't let you take Ayame!"_

" _If you want her, you'll have to go through me first"_

"YOU HAVE MY WORD AIZEN. FOR HURTING AYAME I SHALL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

That last thought made him cringe. He remembered how badly she had been hurt. She spent a week in a coma and became septic do to an infection from an injury from an espada. He remembered when he was sent to the world of the living while she was still in a coma. He had run into Ichigo's sister Karin who had questioned why he cared so much about a girl that he always claimed was just his subordinate. That's when he confessed that there was a deeper meaning to his feelings.

" _She's not just my subordinate. We became good friends when we met in the academy. The day I became a captain I made a promise to her that I would always protect her no matter what and I intend on keeping that promise even if it means risking my life. Her safety is my number one priority above all else"_

After that Karin told him that he was obviously in love with her. Why else would he make a declaration like that? Hitsugaya denied that he was in love with a glare and a slight blush. Though it was true, but he wasn't going to openly admit it. It was a shame that he never got the chance to tell her before she left. He didn't get the chance to even give her a proper goodbye. For some reason though, he had a feeling that yesterday wasn't going to be the last time he saw her.


	10. Bonus: 1 Year Reunion

It had been a year and a half since Ayame departed from the Soul Society. No one has heard from her since. A new enemy had emerged and is causing a threat to the World of the Living. Her name was Minori and she was a shape shifter. When she transforms she is about to copy that persons abilities. Squad Ten along with Renji, Hisagi, Izuru, Ikaku and Yumichika were dispatched to Karakura town to defeat her. Hitsugaya was engaged in battle with her while the others fought off hollows. Hitsugaya had the upper hand, but that was about to change. Minori was able to see through him and saw his weakness. That's what she transformed into. Hitsugaya was in complete shock. What was he going to do?

"Well looks like I've found your weakness" Minori stated with a smirk. She had transformed into Ayame. Minori used Kage Ryu to launch an attack at Hitsugaya. He managed to successfully block it. However Minori came through the smoke and took a swing at him. Hitsugaya wasn't able to block it and was slashed in the arm. When he was about to attack he hesitated and got distracted at the fact that she was using Ayame's image. He knew it wasn't her, but he couldn't attack her. It would be like attacking the real Ayame. He would never do that.

"This will be easier than I thought. You're not even putting up a fight anymore. What's the matter? Are you afraid to hurt the girl you're in love with?" Minori questioned with a sinister smirk. That's when Hisagi and Rangiku showed up. They looked up at "Ayame" and were just as surprised as Hitsugaya.

"Is that Ayame?" Hisagi questioned in disbelief.

"No it's not, Minori transformed into her. It's just an imitation" Hitsugaya stated. That's what he said, but she fought like the real one.

"Oh look your friends came to help you" Minori stated. Even Rangiku and Hisagi were hesitant in fighting her.

"Amazing all three of you share the same weakness. Killing you guys will be easy then" Minori stated as she was about to launch an attack. Suddenly Minori got hit with what looked like Ichigo's getsuga tensho.

"You know if you're going to impersonate me. Can I ask that you do a better job next time?" a female voice stated. Hitsugaya's eyes widen with shock when he heard who it was. He looked over and saw Ayame who had looked different from the last time he saw her. She wore a red and black Kimono and her hair was now long enough to just touch her shoulders. Ayame flash stepped over to her friends.

"Hi Toshiro, it's been awhile" she greeted glancing at him with a smirk. Hitsugaya was too amazed by the fact that she was here to respond.

"Ayame!" Rangiku said excitingly.

"What are you doing here?" Hisagi asked.

"It's a long story. I'll explain later. For now let's take care of her." Ayame stated. Minori managed to recover from Ayame's attack.

"Well what do we have here? The Shadow Priestess herself decided to show up. I feel honored." Minori stated with a smirk.

"Minori I want you to stop what you're doing right now" Ayame demanded.

"Why should I? You don't control me" Minori stated. Ayame gripped Kage Ryu within her hands.

"If you don't, I'll have no choice but to kill you" Ayame stated giving Minori a cold glare.

"Oh I'm so scared" Minori said sarcastically. "I'm you now. Therefore I have the same powers that you have. You're no match for me" she continued.

"If you say so" Ayame commented. She raised Kage Ryu towards the sky. "NOW RISE KAGE RYU!" Ayame shouted unleashing her shikai. Her Zanpakuto transformed into a black scythe and her body was covered in almost looked like curse marks. Ayame very rarely uses her Shikai so everyone was shocked at seeing her in this state. "If you think we're equal because we share the same abilities than show me" Ayame stated holding her scythe in front of her. Minori smirked as she used the same attack that Ayame used on her before. Ayame successfully dodged it. "You'll have to try harder than that" Ayame stated. Hitsugaya was amazed that Ayame came out unharmed.

 _'Ayame what have you've been doing while you were gone? You've gotten a lot stronger'_ Hitsugaya thought as he watched Ayame fight. The girl he knew a year ago wasn't the same girl standing in front of him today.

"You claim to share my abilities, but if you did you would have used a simple attack that could easily kill me" Ayame stated.

"Oh and what's that?" Minori asked walking right into a trap. Ayame smirked knowing she had just won.

"I'm glad you asked. Surudoi!" Ayame shouted and with that Minori's own shadow turned against her and pierced her through the chest. Within minutes Minori was dead. Kage Ryu went back to it's dormant state.

"If you're going to copy your opponent's abilities, at least have the decency to know how to use them" Ayame stated as she re-sheathed her zanpakuto. That's when Rangiku gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Ayame I'm so glad you're okay!" Rangiku exclaimed as she squeezed her. Ayame dissolved into a shadow and emerged outside of Rangiku's arms.

"You know the one thing I don't miss about you Rangiku is you deadly hugs" Ayame stated. Rangiku gave her a pout.

"Ayame you've gotten stronger" Hisagi stated.

"Yeah I spent the first few months in the Shadow Realm training" Ayame commented. She glanced at her former captain. "What I haven't seen you in over a year and I don't even get a hello from you?" Ayame questioned sarcastically. He was till in awe that she's even here. Hitsugaya approached the three.

"It's good to see you again Ayame" Hitsugaya stated with a small smile. Ayame returned the smile.

"Yeah..Same to you Captain Hitsugaya" Ayame responded.

"So what are you doing here anyways?" Hisagi asked again.

"Some spirits are rebelling against the Shadow Realm. Minori was one of the few that escaped prison and started a diversion by attacking Karakura town" Ayame explained. "Right now everything is under control. I managed to regain control over the spirits of the Shadow Realm that were brain washed. I'm sorry the Soul Society had to get involved. Please send Head Captain my deepest apologies" Ayame continued.

"Why are there spirits rebelling against the Shadow Realm?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"I'm not sure yet. Now that everything is okay in Karakura town I must head back. Thank you for your help everyone" Ayame stated while walking away. "I'll see you all again soon" she stated as she opened a gate that will lead her back to her dimension. She turned around and waved goodbye. "By the way I like the new look Captain Hitsugaya makes you look cute" Ayame commented before entering through the gate. Hitsugaya was flustered with that commented. Rangiku noticed and started laughing. That same night everyone was back at Orihime's house. Hitsugaya sat on the roof and stared up at the sky.

 _'At least my mind can rest easily now that I know you're still alive Ayame' Hitsugaya thought._


End file.
